


Schneiden wir sie ab(Cut them off)

by IneVan



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sexual Content, Stockholm Syndrome, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneVan/pseuds/IneVan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>不要否認第一個出現的情緒，認識它，Erik，然後記得每當它出現時，就要使用你的能力。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schneiden wir sie ab(Cut them off)

溫暖是 Erik 的第一個感覺，四周非常地溫暖，那曾經是他渴求許久卻無法得到的東西，他還記得他趴在地上，身體被埋在雪堆裡，漸漸失去知覺，那種緩慢失去身體一部份的麻木感幾乎使人發狂。  
  
然後是刺痛。  
  
從四肢尖端傳來的麻癢痛感使他不自覺地曲起手指，像是有無數細小的針頭在皮膚上遊走穿刺，既癢又痛，他動了幾下手腳，聽到一些輕微的水聲，然後他的身體浮了起來。  
  
  
「醒了嗎？Erik。」  
  
耳邊傳來低沉的男音，Erik 睜開眼，看見醫生微笑的面容。  
  
「你怎麼會認為自己能在這種天氣下撐過三小時呢？」男人的語氣裡含著笑意，幾乎是瞬間，Erik 覺得全身冰冷了起來，即使那些熱水仍溫柔地舔舐著全身，但身體裡頭卻不斷竄出寒意。  
  
  
他的確想過要逃走，在 Erik 清楚知曉自己無法殺了眼前這個男人的時候，他就這麼打算了，男孩知道自己會有什麼下場，他知道他正在不斷試探著醫生的容忍底限。  
  
那個晚上，為什麼他沒有殺了自己呢？  
  
他帶著銳利的鐵片及覺悟打開房門，做了所有能做到的事，但即使如此，他還是失敗了。  
  
Erik 無法理解，醫生為什麼沒有懲罰他，沒有為了報復而奪走他的生命呢？  
  
那個夜晚他僅只是抱著他沉沉睡去，甚至隔天早上醫生還帶著他到軍官專用的餐廳吃早餐，絲毫沒有再提起過昨天晚上發生的事。  
  
  
Erik 一輩子也不會忘記在疼痛實驗開始前，男人總會對他說的一句話：『不要否認第一個出現的情緒，認識它，Erik，然後記得每當它出現時，就要使用你的能力。』  
  
男孩蜷縮在男人懷中，努力回想當他發現自己得到寬恕時的第一個念頭，當他聽見男人以嘆息般的口吻說：『睡吧，明天會有更多的訓練。』時，心裡第一個出現的想法，在那可怕的一刻他發現自己竟然是欣喜若狂的，不僅是對重獲新生感到喜悅，也對他發現男人還有一絲憐憫感到嚮往。  
  
憐憫，是在這個地獄裡最不可能出現的東西。  
  
  
「若不是 Gustave 中尉發現了你的外套，恐怕我們得等到春天才能找到人。」Schmidt 右手穿過 Erik 腋下，將男孩輕輕抱了起來。「告訴我，Erik，你為什麼會去那裡？」  
  
男孩沒有動靜，緊抿著嘴唇不願說話。  
  
一瞬間，抬著他的力道忽然消失，Erik 沉入水裡，熱水竄進鼻腔及嘴裡，窒息感使他本能地掙扎起來，但手腳都還麻癢無力，在男人眼裡它們只是抽動了幾下，輕易地便被制服。  
  
Schmidt 等待了十秒鐘，才重新將男孩撈出水面，他大聲嗆咳著，臉上佈滿口水與淚水。  
  
「你在考驗我的容忍底限，Erik，這可不是遊戲，想知道什麼時候地雷會爆炸嗎？」男人作勢又要鬆開手，但 Erik 抓住了他。  
  
「Herr Doctor……」男孩艱難地將手指搭上男人的手，好使自己別再往下沉，「原諒我，我沒有想要逃走。」  
Schmidt 挑起眉看著他，似乎覺得他在說謊。  
  
  
  
而事實上，Erik 的確在說謊。  
  
他一開始確實想要逃離這裡，但還沒離開營區的範圍，天空便忽然開始降下大雪。  
  
Erik 知道自己不可能在這種天氣下離開，所以他很快的放棄了這個計畫。在返回的路上遇見幾名軍官，其中有一個曾經是教導 Erik 認識槍枝的訓練官，他們沒有質問他為何會出現在這裡，事實上，他們也從來不質問。  
  
軍官們將他拖進一旁的隔離用小牢房中，他們全都裝備著 P38 手槍，有兩個還拿著毛瑟，Erik 以為這些人只是想發洩那些沒來由的怒火，亂打他一頓，所以沒有激烈掙扎。被揍幾下不過是家常便飯，並不值得大驚小怪，況且對方有四個人，他不可能躲得掉。  
  
Erik 順從地被推倒在地上，沒有注意到後頭有人開始解起褲頭。  
  
等到發現不對勁時已經太遲，他們之中有些人知道他的能力，所以早就把身上的金屬物品全都卸除，槍械刀具被擱在一旁，由其中一人負責看管，一人在背後反剪他的雙手，另一個則在左邊拽著他的頭髮迫使他抬起臉來。  
  
而正前方站著的則是他的訓練官 Gustave。  
  
「長官……」Erik 茫然地喊道，這個陣仗他從沒見識過，再說今天的訓練課程已經結束，應該沒有惡夢要忍受了才對。  
  
「你多大了？」金髮藍眼的軍官捏著他的下顎問道。  
  
「14，長官。」Erik 不知道他為什麼這麼問，但他還是老實的回答了。  
  
「Luther，你輸了。」Gustave 得意的說：「我就說這小雜種看起來比實際上還要幼小。」  
  
Erik 身後的男人不滿的嘖了一聲，更用力抓住男孩的雙臂，因為疼痛，Erik 不由自主地往前傾身。  
  
接著他便被捏開下顎，眼前的軍官從褲檔裡掏出他的下體，在 Erik 眼前晃了幾下。  
  
「好好舔它，否則我就把手槍塞進你的屁眼裡。」  
  
接著他的口腔便被帶著體味的灼熱物給塞滿，男人的前端一直深深抵入喉嚨，Erik 反射性地乾嘔起來，但喉間的收縮卻像是鼓勵，男人興奮地一下一下往更裡頭抽送，Erik 被身後的人緊緊箝住無法躲避，因生理刺激而冒出的淚水從頰邊滑落。  
  
好想要逃走。Erik 心裡只有這個念頭，想要離開這裡，想要回到他的小房間，不管那裡有多冷多糟糕，至少比這裡好。  
  
Erik 狹窄的口腔使 Gustave 每次摩擦時都會碰到堅硬的齒緣，軍官生氣地用力捏著他的臉頰想將嘴巴再撐得更開，男孩感到下顎一陣鈍痛，他不確定關節是不是脫臼了，喉嚨已經被撞擊的逐漸失去感覺，因淚水而模糊的視野中，他看見他的訓練官上方，有一盞忽明忽滅的電燈。  
  
他閉起眼睛，用盡全力將自己從這個酷刑中抽離開來，專心想著上頭那盞燈。  
  
幾顆螺絲慢慢的被旋了開來，軍官也即將在 Erik 口中達到高潮，他喘著粗氣不斷加快抽送的頻率，沉浸在快感之中。  
除了正操著 Erik 嘴巴的 Gustave 外，其餘軍官也興致勃勃的看著他們表演，沒有人注意到上頭那顆搖搖欲墜的電燈泡，所以當它掉下來正好砸在 Gustave 頭上時，所有人都嚇了一大跳。  
  
抓緊這個小小的機會，Erik 用盡全力掙脫後方的箝制，然後操控著原先被壓住的鐵器使它們朝那群人飛砸了過去，他衝到門邊，幸運的是，這些人自大到根本沒有上鎖。  
  
Erik 不斷的往空曠的地方跑去，心裡只想著離那個地方越遠越好，不管是哪裡，他再也不要回去。  
  
男孩爬上一個突起的小山丘，那裡也許曾經是用來掩埋屍體的地方，但現在已經被大雪覆蓋，接著不知道絆到什麼東西，他一路往下坡滾去，然後便失去意識。  
  
等到被冷醒時，Erik 已經幾乎感覺不到兩條腿的存在，他被埋在大雪裡，厚重的雪堆覆蓋在他身上使他無法翻身，而被凍僵的肢體也不允許他支配它們，男孩只能趴在那裡，感覺身體緩慢消逝就像融化一樣。  
  
他的身體正在融化成雪，Erik 心想，這其實沒有什麼不好，雪很美麗。  
  
爾後他便又再度失去意識，再醒來時，便已是現在的情形。  
  
  
  
男人銳利的眼神像是刀刃般刺穿 Erik 的偽裝，男孩心虛地垂下眼。他翻過身將自己搭在浴缸邊緣，現在熱水已漸漸將他的軀體溫暖起來，他可以感受到手指和腳趾的存在。  
  
浴缸裡放了很多水，Erik 雙膝著地跪在裡頭熱水仍蔓延到肋骨，只有非常少數的軍官才有可能擁有自己私人的浴間，而男孩曾為醫生準備過沐浴，他知道放許多熱水再加上一點玫瑰香料是男人的習慣，而現下空氣和水中都彌漫著一股香氣，讓 Erik 感覺自己像是待在花園裡。  
  
「Herr Doctor，我沒有要離開這裡，我只是……很害怕。」Erik 小聲解釋著。  
  
Schmidt 抬起男孩的臉仔細端詳，他兩頰和下巴上有幾個淡青色的瘀青，看起來像是才剛弄上去的，看起來越不明顯的瘀血總是越疼痛，男人用拇指搓揉了幾下，男孩痛得縮了起來。  
  
「害怕這種感覺對你不會有好處，Junge。」男人鬆開箝制住的手，站起來退了一步開始解起襯衫釦子，Erik 看見角落的架子上放著乾淨的衣服，知道醫生準備洗浴，他手忙腳亂地想要站起來。  
  
但他還沒起身便被一雙大手給按回水裡，先前擦傷的手肘和膝蓋嗑上塑膠邊緣讓他忍不住輕輕哀鳴了聲。  
  
Erik 待在熱水裡看著男人脫去全身衣物，雖然以前也有看過醫生裸露過上半身，但這麼具有展示意味的場景還是第一次。平時穿著剪裁合身的西裝讓男人看起來顯得修長，但卸除衣物掩蓋之後，在那底下卻是副強壯的身軀。  
  
Erik 不知道醫生讓他待在這裡要做什麼，但他並不笨，他知道男人肯定知道了訓練官的事。  
  
現在滿室的沉默就像拷問，安靜像鋸子一樣緩慢在男孩的神經上研磨著，對未來的恐懼緊攫住他，Erik 像之前那樣強烈地渴望離開這裡，但跟先前被軍官們強迫不同的是，這次他不知道還能躲去哪兒。  
  
男人踏進浴缸後水面大幅上漲，Erik 緊張的攀住邊緣，Schmidt 在男孩身後坐了下來，將他抱起放在腿上，Erik 的身體緊繃的像條拉緊地弦，察覺到這點的醫生愉快地笑了起來。  
  
「我說過了，害怕對你不會有任何好處。」男人環住 Erik 的肩膀，在他耳邊輕輕說道：「你必須習慣它。」  
  
男孩不知道醫生指得它到底是什麼，他仍然感到恐懼，身體本能地想縮成一團保護自己。  
  
男人的手從肩膀上滑下，沿著突出的背脊一路緩慢移到臀縫邊緣，然後轉了個彎來到前頭。  
  
Schmidt 一手握住 Erik 因為害怕而微微縮起來的陰莖，輕輕來回滑動，伴隨時重時輕的按摩。  
  
男孩彷彿被狠狠電擊般跳了起來，這是他從沒有過的感覺，Erik 不由自主地想抗拒這樣陌生的事物，但他後頭就是醫生的胸膛，退無可退。  
  
Schmidt 熟練地來回搓弄那可憐的小東西，帶著惡意用指甲戳著剛露出頭的尖端，過大的刺激讓他身上的男孩顫抖著嗚咽起來，震動甚至傳到男人手上，Schmidt 一隻手摟緊了 Erik 的肩膀好使他鎮定下來。  
  
「Erik，現在你有什麼感覺？」醫生輕聲問道。  
  
「不……沒有，我不知道……」男孩輕微地搖著頭，聲音裡帶著哭腔，「請不要這樣……Herr Doctor……」  
  
聽到他這麼說的男人又加重了一點手上的力道，這次他往下滑到陰囊上撫摸按壓，套弄那柔軟的地方，男孩的嗚咽聲越來越清晰，男人可以確定自己已經勾起了他的慾望，男孩在他手裡漸漸硬了起來。  
  
於是他又問了一次：「Erik，現在你有什麼感覺？不要否認它，那是最重要的部分。」  
  
在初次經驗的刺激及醫生話語帶領下，這次男孩誠實地說了出來，Erik 一邊哭一邊說著，然後他的大腿顫抖著痙攣了幾次，貼在男人胸前的背脊緊繃到極致，白濁的液體一點一滴從醫生手中滲了出來，消散在水裡。  
  
高潮後的男孩癱軟在男人懷中無法動彈，Schmidt 看著自己的傑作露出愉悅的笑容。  
  
「記住這種感覺。」醫生抱起男孩踏出浴缸，扶著他讓他站在花灑下，微涼的水流沖刷在兩人身上，男人捏起男孩的臉說道：「然後享受它，就像你享受憤怒帶來的快樂一樣，這兩個是一樣的，沒有必要害怕它們。」  
  
  
在如大雨般不停沖刷的水柱下，Erik 覺得身體裡有什麼東西就這樣隨著水滴從排水孔裡流走，在一片空白裡他只回想得起醫生的聲音，那就像蛇牙一般深深刺在心上拔不出來，它的毒液將會隨著血液流滿全身，最後他也將會變成他們的一份子。

 

Fin.


End file.
